tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 (also referred to as Diesel for short) is a locomotive with a hydraulic Maintenance of Way tie handler arm with a claw on the end protruding out of his roof. Bio Diesel 10 first appeared spying on the Green Meadow kids in their mythical form not long after the 9th Grade period started. He figured that the kids in their mythological forms would tie in perfectly with his plans. Diesel 10 later secretly witnessed Danielle's metamorphosis into a mermaid and met with Spencer the Silver Engine to strike a deal with him: Diesel 10 will help Spencer turn Thomas in for associating himself with mythical creatures using Danielle as evidence if Spencer will see to it that the Vicarstown Dieselworks are restored for Diesel 10 (as his engine is getting congested). Thomas overhears them and tells everything to Armand . Later Diesel 10 gives chase to Lady, Hiro and Thomas (all three are carrying the kids) with the Merminator on his back and followed by Spencer. Diesel 10 and Spencer are eventually cut off at the Vicarstown rolling bridge leaving the Merminator to chase Danielle alone. Diesel 10, along with Spencer, remains with the Merminator to assist him with his plans. Four months later Diesel 10 spy on Lady, Thomas, and Hiro taking the kids back to America and after informing and collecting Spencer and the Merminator follows them. In America Diesel 10 and Spencer hold Thomas, Lady and Hiro captive while the Merminator and the US Government capture the merkids. The kids and the steam engines eventually escape. A manhunt is launched for finding the kids. During that time Diesel 10 and Spencer start having doubts about being with the Merminator as he's not respecting their needs and seems to be mentally derranged. They finally rebel against him by bringing Sir Topham Hatt and the Duke and Duchess of Boxford into the scene. Infuriated the Merminator hypnotises the two engines and uses them to chase after the kids and the steam engines. The villains eventually all fall off a collapsing viaduct. Afterwards Lady magically returned Diesel 10 to the Dieselworks with no recollection of all the previous events. An aparation of Diesel 10 appeared within the cars of the Nightmare Train chasing a roller coaster carrying Armand in it. When Raven corrupts the special Island of Sodor coal, the results leave all the engines vampirised (minus Thomas and Little Engine). Diesel 10 appears as a vampiric engine to capture Armand and bring him to Raven. He is almost about to kill the boy instead when Lady (also vampirised) appears and reminds him of his duties. He then later asists her into hunting down Armand again when he escaped her. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, and psychotic monster. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest Diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, which he calls "Pinchy" (Really he does! Go watch the movie). All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He can have a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Allies Diesel 10 seems to prefer doing all of his dirty work by himself with no asistance. However he has teamed up with other villains who share a connection with his schemes, including Spencer and the Merminator. When vampirised by Raven, Diesel 10 pairs up with Lady and Evil Diesel to do her bidding. Relationships (Not romantic ones mind you, that'd be disgusting!) *The Merminator - There's not much of a connection between the Merminator and Diesel 10 other than their shared desire to capture the merkids. *Raven - When vampirised Raven relies on Diesel 10 to capture Armand and bring him to her. Enemies *Thomas - Or "Puffball" as Diesel 10 calls him, has been thwarting his plans for a long time. Thus Diesel 10 focuses most of his intentions of scraping towards the little blue tank engine. *Lady - Diesel 10 wants to scrap the steam engines of Sodor so that he can run the railway network with the other diesels but can't do so as Lady is protecting the steam engines. Her magic makes her more powerful than Diesel 10 and thus he expresses desires to destroy her. Appearance Diesel 10 is largely seen as himself, with his MoW livery of olive green with tan warning stripes painted on his sides. In Dakota and the Vampire Trains Diesel 10's colors remains the same but in a darker shade and his face has it's old appearance (sometime between 2008 and 2010 he had a facial surgury removing traces of damage from a long-ago accident such as scars and a crooked nose.) His claw also has a graffiti face painted on it with it's teeth stained in red paint to represent blood. Historical Background Diesel 10 was originally built at the Swindon Locomotive Works in 1959 as a prototype for a new design of diesel engines adapted from that of a German locomotive. He entered service in 1960 and encountered Lady. He assumed she was playing tricks on him and was convinced to destroy her. He chased her but she crashed into his goods train and Diesel 10 ended up on the Severn Railway Bridge just as two petroleum barges collided with it causing it to collapse. Diesel 10 was heavily damaged during the accident and his remains were transported from locomotive works to scrapyards until finally ending up at the Vicarstown Dieselworks on Sodor. There the manager of British Railway's Maintenance of Way Dept. took interest in him and ordered for him to be rebuilt for his diesel fleet. Diesel 10 was rebuilt with the addition of a MoW tie handler arm with a grappler claw fixed into him. Over the years Diesel 10 developed an obsessive intent on finding and destroying Lady for good. He spent most of his time searching for her, Sodor being the very last place in 2000. He found her and chased her but Thomas foiled his schemes and he fell off a viaduct into a barge filled with sludge. Diesel 10 was recovered and sent back to England but due to the creation of the new Network Rail corperation MoW found it's line of work diminishing until, as a last resort, the company moved to Sodor where they became the Island's personal track maintenance company. Diesel 10 has remained there ever since. Class Diesel 10 is a 1959 prototype for the BR Class 42 "Warship" diesel engine with a hydraulic claw attached to it. The engine class in turn is based on the designs of the DB Class V200. Alternate Metamorphosis *Vampiric diesel and the Vampire Trains Powers Diesel 10 has his claw to his advantage. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Diesel 10 is also capable of reaching speeds of 90mph. Weaknesses The claw has been known to occasionally malfunction. Diesel 10's engine used to have a congestion problem. Diesel 10 also has a mortal fear of sugar as it will seize him up for good (I hope you remember your chemistry lessons in 8th Grade about reactions caused by sugar) Stories *[[Willa's Rainbow Connection|'Willas Rainbow Connection]] (Cliffhanger) *[[Magical Adventures: Danielle's Mermaid Tail|Magical Adventures: '''Danielles Mermaid Tail]] *Aqua Adventures: #[[Aqua Adventures: Alisa's Tales of the Water|'Alisa's Stories of the Water]] #[[Aqua Adventures: Katherine and the Great Mermaid Escape|'''Katherine and the Great Mermaid Escape]] *[[Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure|'Jazmins Butterfly Adventure]] *[[Dakota and the Vampire Trains|'Dakota''' and the Vampire Trains]] Trivia *Diesel 10's hydraulic claw is an illegal modification. Among other reasons, it makes him too tall for the British loading gauge. *Despite being enemies the boys in the Green Meadow Kids pay tribute to Diesel 10 by rapping his motto: "Ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength".'' (Ah go ahead and sing it again. At this rate nothing will cease this meme)'' *In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was originally intended only as a villain supplementary to another villain, P. T. Boomer. Boomer was cut due to early audience reactions, and Diesel 10's role was rewritten as the primary villain. *Diesel 10 was originally voiced by Australian actor Keith Scott in early workprints of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He was deemed too scary and was replaced by Canadian improv comedian Neil Crone who gave him a Russian accent early on, but, because of avoidence of offense, ended up having to replace that with a New Jersey accent which is in the final movie. (Fun fact: Crone came up with the name "Pinchy" for Diesel 10's claw.) *For the CGI series of Thomas and Friends, Diesel 10 was originally going to be voiced by English actor Rupert Degas but Degas was cut and his role was taken over by Matt Wilkinson for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Antagonists Category:Trains